


The Thief and the Grifter

by ezekiels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause steals a hard drive of information while Morgana distracts the guards. Spies AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief and the Grifter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fayrose](http://fayrose.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

“You’d think Uther would encrypt these sorts of files, sister,” Morgause said, shaking her head as she stood and removed her USB from the computer.

Morgana’s laugh sounded over the ear piece, a delightful sound that was undoubtedly meant for an employee of Camelot Industries that she was lying too rather than Morgause.

Trying her best not to sound jealous, Morgause asked Morgana, “Elevator or roof?”


End file.
